Finding Mum
by Bess
Summary: Ron and ___'s daughter doesn't know her mother, and when she finds her the strangest of stories is uncovered
1. Default Chapter

Author: Lorelai Wendelle  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I'm just boring them. I promise to return them. Every last one. No.I assure you the Ron is nowhere near my house. REALLY!  
  
AN: I LOVE Harry Potter. I'm an obsessed teenager that loves to read. So sue me. Actually don't, I wouldn't be able to pay.  
  
P.S. this is my first fic, so please be nice when you review.  
  
I'm Clarissa Weasley. My dad, Ron Weasley, my uncles, Harry Potter and Percy, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, my aunts, Ginny Potter and Penelope, Angelina, Alicia, Susan, and Jennifer Weasley, and my grandparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, raised me. No, I don't have a mother. Well, I do, I just don't know who she is. She vanished just a few days after I was born. Dad thinks that she was taken by the last of the Death Eaters. They're all in jail now, and Dad's spent years searching for her, but no one's found her. She was only here long enough to give me a first name, Clarissa, brilliant.  
  
Dad says Mum was really smart. That's all he'll tell me about her, the topic is to hard for him. Sometimes I can get Uncle Fred or Uncle George to talk about her. I think it's the only time they're ever serious. Once Uncle Fred told me she had a thing against enslaving house elves. I was, at the time, trying to talk Grandma into building little houses for the garden gnomes. I thought it was cruel to throw them over the fence. No one will tell me her name, though; I think it has to do with my middle name, Hermione. My dad gave me that name, but he never uses it, it makes him cry.  
  
For the past three years I've been attending Xanic's Wizarding School in the States. I think Dad's afraid that if he sends me to Hogwarts someone will tell me about my mother. I've finally talked Dad into sending me to school at Hogwarts. I didn't want to be sorted in front of the entire school with the first years, so I'll be sorted beforehand in a back room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All aboard for the Hogwarts Express!" My cousin and best friend Malcolm Potter stood next to me. He'd been at Xanic's with me because our parents didn't want us to be alone. I was shaking and Malcolm was drenched in sweat. Sure our parents had loved Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that we would.  
  
We walked down the car we were in, searching for an empty compartment. There weren't any, but we did find one with a girl about our age. "Can we sit here? There aren't any more compartments," I spoke for both of us; I was beginning to doubt whether Malcolm would ever speak again. The prospects certainly didn't look good.  
  
"Yea, sure, I'm Lauren Creevy. I'm a fourth year."  
  
"Hi! I'm Clarissa Weasley, and this is my cousin Malcolm Potter. We're fourth years too."  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around?"  
  
"Our parents sent us to Xanic's. It's in the US. Are you Colin Creevy's daughter?"  
  
"Yea. Are you Ron Weasley's daughter?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So then are you Harry Potter's son?" It was really more of a statement then a question. I wasn't sure whether Malcolm would answer, but surprisingly he did.  
  
"Yes, Ginny and Harry Potter's son." He was obviously still incredibly nervous, he had just barely croaked it out.  
  
"Cool. Why don't you two have Weasley red hair?"  
  
"Well Malcolm has Uncle Harry's black hair." I didn't want to go into the details of my missing mother, but when she asked I knew I shouldn't lie.  
  
"So did you get your mum's hair?"  
  
"Oh, umm.I guess." I was hoping she wouldn't ask anything more on the subject, and luckily she didn't. She must have caught on to my reluctance.  
  
"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts" teacher is. He or She will be the fourth since I've been here. I guess your dads' final defeat of Lord Voldemort didn't break the curse of the job."  
  
"Guess not. I hope it will be a woman. I've only had male "Defense." teachers at Xanic's, it would be interesting to have a woman teach it." This topic was much more comfortable, and by the time we reached Hogwarts we knew almost everything about each other. I even told her about my mum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, please follow me." The deputy headmaster at Hogwarts was intimidating, that was for sure. He was tall and thin with brown hair. He had said that he was the herbology teacher, which was confirmed by Malcolm when he noticed the large chunks of dirt beneath the man's fingernails.  
  
"Ah, Neville, are these the exchange students?"  
  
"They certainly are Minerva-three years and it's still weird-they asked to be sorted before hand, where should I take them for this."  
  
"Oh, the room with the first years should be quite all right, Longbottom, just make sure to have them in the great hall by the time the sorting starts."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Malcolm and I had been watching this exchange quietly. Surely this couldn't be the same Neville Longbottom that Aunt Ginny went to the Yule Ball with. The same Neville Longbottom that was constantly losing his pet toad, Trevor. The same Neville Longbottom that had almost beaten Dad up after some advice Dad gave him that he didn't think would backfire on him. But it was.  
  
"So you're Harry's son?" Malcolm seemed to have relaxed a little since we'd met Lauren. He was now holding a pleasant conversation with Professor Longbottom. "Yes, I went to school with your Dad, your Mum too, took her to the Yule Ball. And I remember your parents too, Miss Weasley. Ron and Her-oops, not supposed to talk about that, forget I even mentioned it."  
  
"You knew my mum?" This I wanted to hear about. If anybody was going to talk about my mum it would be someone at this school, and who better than a man that was once a clumsy, awkward boy?  
  
"I'm under strict orders not to discuss it with you, your father's orders." Well there went any hope of finding out about Mum. If Dad told someone to do something they did it. "Alright, sit on this stool and put the hat on your head." Dad had told me nothing about the Hogwarts sorting. He said it was a secret. I didn't think it would be this simple.  
  
The hat started whispering in my ear. Hmm.all the other Weasley's have been Gryffindors, you'd certainly do well there, and your mother, she was an excellent Gryffindor, I can see a lot of her brains in you. You're definitely a GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat recognized my mother in me. That was certainly a bit frightening. I wonder how many other people here knew my mother. It'll be interesting to find out.  
  
The hat made the same decision with Malcolm, and Professor Longbottom snuck us into the great hall, we tiptoed down to sit next to Lauren, also a Gryffindor, and watched as the sorting of the first years started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll continue my fic soon. I hope you like. Please don't send me any flames, remember I'm new at this. 


	2. her name and story

w&m_law: thanks for your review. I figured only my friends would actually read it, let alone like it.  
  
Hi Snap: I'll try my hardest to include some dragons for ya. Do you know the Muffin Man? Lol. PS: I'm not gonna change Lauren's last name, she's gonna stay Colin Creevy's daughter whether you like it or not. LOL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything- just borrowing  
  
AN: I'm obsessed. I'll admit it. I'm working on some Gilmore Girls fics at the moment. When I post them please read them. If you like Gilmore Girls or at least know who the characters are anyway. I had one friend read a Gilmore Girls story I was writing and she thought Rory was a guy for half of it. LOL!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You'll love Hogwarts. It's absolutely wonderful. Even the house elves are nice." Lauren was telling us about her last four years at Hogwarts between bites of the best food I've ever eaten. There was even food for vegetarians like me.  
  
"My mum had this thing against house elf enslavement. My Uncle Fred told me about it once when I was on this Garden Gnome kick."  
  
"Your mum was-OWW!" I felt Malcolm kick her under the table.  
  
"Malcolm! Why'd you do that? I just want to know my mum's name. Good grief. You get to know it, I should. She's my mum." I was on the verge of tears. I guess Malcolm could see that, because he gave me a hug and promised that if someone didn't let is slip by next Tuesday he'd tell me himself. By the time we were through with dinner he'd kicked about ten people under the table. Maybe he didn't want me to start crying in the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You want to know your mum's name? Why doesn't your dad just tell you?" Lauren and I were sitting on my four-poster with the hangings drawn, talking in whispers.  
  
"I think he's afraid that if he tells me then I'll start to look for her, or at least find out everything I can. He doesn't want me to be in any danger; especially after all the dangerous things he did when he was here. Do you know my mum's name?" Maybe Lauren would be able to tell me. It was worth a shot.  
  
"Well, I do, but isn't Malcolm going to tell you Tuesday anyway?" I could tell that Lauren was reluctant to tell me. She too was probably worried that I'd go searching for Mum.  
  
"I promise not to do anything drastic if you tell me, maybe just look her up in the library. I'm not going to go out of my way to find her. Please.please, please, please! Please, please!" Finally she relented.  
  
"Alright, alright. Her name was Hermione Granger. She was the smartest student to ever enter the school. In her first year she helped Harry Potter and your dad defeat Lord Voldemort. In her second year she got petrified by a basilisk, but not before finding out that's what it was. In her third year she discovered that their 'defense.' teacher was a werewolf. I don't know anything after that. She was pretty remarkable." Wow, I had no idea that my mum was so well known. Or so smart. I mean, Dad always told me that I had my mum's brains, but mum was brilliant. I know it's nearly impossible to recognize a werewolf, and how many people's parents get petrified? I voiced this last question out loud, and surprisingly Lauren responded.  
  
"Oh, there was this big series of attacks back when my dad was a first year and your parents were second years. Both my dad and your mum got attacked along with your Aunt Penelope and Mrs. Norris, Filch's ancient cat. There was also another second year-Justin Finch-Fletchy I believe, and Nearly Headless Nick. It turned out your Aunt Ginny had been taken over by Voldemort's teenage memory or something. She was letting the Basilisk out all over the school, and it was petrifying Muggle borns. Very odd." Why didn't Dad and Uncle Harry talk about these things? They were obviously important. It seemed to me that Hermione Granger was one of their best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know that this one's shorter by almost an entire page, but next time it'll be longer. Promise. Well, maybe not promise, but I'll try my hardest. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well, at least thanks to w&m_law. Snap was kinda obligated. LOL!! Dragons in the next part. Maybe Hagrid will show up. Oh, and don't worry, Dumbledore isn't dead, he finally agreed to the job as Minister of Magic. 


	3. Hogwarts: a History

Hey. I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next three weeks I searched every corner of the library for "Hermione Granger," unable to find anything. There was only a small section left. I included every book written about Hogwarts, including my favorite book, Hogwarts: a History. I decided to save this section for last, since I had read every book in it when I was 11 and really wanted to attend Hogwarts.  
  
The librarian had never heard of "Hermione Granger." She (the librarian) was a woman about Uncle Harry's height, with thick brown hair, about the same color as mine, and was a little bushy. ^*hey all you people reading this, Do you see where I'm going with this?*^ She was very quiet, but that may just be a result of working in a library. When she did talk she was very nice. Sometimes I would catch her staring at me. Maybe she recognized me, after all, the Weasleys aren't very hard to recognize, whether or not they have the hair. Maybe she just wondered why I was searching the library for a random purpose. No one knew the librarian's name, not even the librarian, so they just called her Madame. People think that Voldemort put a memory charm on her. Those can only be broken by the strongest of wizards, and Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, hasn't been able to break it yet.  
  
Dumbledore was headmaster back when my dad and Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Fred, and Uncle George, and Aunt Alicia, and Aunt Angelina, and Aunt Penelope, and Uncle Percy, and Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie, and Aunt Susan, and Aunt Jennifer, and you get the picture, were at Hogwarts. People say he was the best headmaster that Hogwarts ever had, but he left the job when Voldemort was defeated for good. The Ministry had finally collapsed under Cornelius Fudge's rule, and only Dumbledore could repair it.  
  
After three weeks I finally got to the Hogwarts section. I started with Hogwarts: a History since I knew it by heart. I figured it would take the least time. When I finished reading it I turned to the list of people who had borrowed it. I hadn't thought to do this before, but as I read the last sentence I remembered the way that Dad used to wince when he would see the book, the way Uncle Harry avoided mentioning that people couldn't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds when Dad was in the room, and the fact that my Mum went to Hogwarts. There, halfway down the page, I saw the words. Hermione Granger, November 13. I sat there, staring at those words written in tiny, perfect cursive, for at least an hour. Then I took it to check out. I handed the book to the librarian, and she asked my name. "Clarissa Weasley." I thought I saw her eyes light up with recognition, but it was gone a second later. She wrote it down at the bottom of the page and wrote the date, September 23. I took the book and started up to the Gryffindor common room, opening the book to the front to look at the page with my mum's name, her handwriting, something she had written. I ran my fingers over the words as my eyes drifted down to the bottom of the page to my name, "Clarissa Weasley," written in a familiar small, neat cursive. The same small, neat cursive that I had spent the past hour staring at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I said this section would be longer, and in fact it's shorter, but I'm going to post another chapter at the same time. I just thought this was a good way to end this chapter. Yay! Cliffhanger.  
  
I promise a dragon in the next installment, Lauren. PROMISE!!!!!!!!! I'll put Hagrid in too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. "I shouldn't a told you that"

Don't own anything. You know the drill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in so much shock from my realization that I didn't even notice where I was until I bumped right into Hagrid outside the Great Hall. "Whoa, Clarissa, better watch where you're going."  
  
"Oh, hi Hagrid. What do you know about Hermione Granger?" I decided to be bold and go for it. If he knew my mum, and he probably did, then maybe I'd be able to get the truth out of him.  
  
"Um . who? I don' know 'ny Hermione Granger. No, not me." I knew he was lying. I could hear it in his voice. He knew my mum. Ugh, I was ready to kill my dad for telling people not to tell me anything.  
  
"Alright, fine, I was just wondering. We were assigned to do a report on her in History of Magic." I figured this would get him. Hagrid was always eager to help with homework. I just hoped that he'd fall for the trap.  
  
"Binns gave you a 'port on 'mine?' Never woulda though'. I'll help you all right. I know plenty about Hermione Granger, that's for sure. You coul' try askin' yer dad fer help too." Ah hah!  
  
"Did my dad know her?" I gave Hagrid my best innocent look and hoped for the best.  
  
"Course he knew her, they was bes' friends. Him, Hermione, and Harry, they was.-shouldn't a told you that. Shouldn't a told you that." ^*to the reader: sorry, I couldn't resist putting in an anecdote from the movie. Please don't be mad, that part was funny.*^  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Never you mind. I'll see you later, come to my hut for tea on Friday will ya? I'll help you with that report. I just got news from Charlie that I might get to visit Norbert this summer. I'll show you pictures when ya come. He was the sweetest little dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback."  
  
"Yea, my dad's told me. I'll come over after my last class. Should I bring Malcolm and Lauren?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Bye Hagrid."  
  
"Bye kiddo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. There you go, two chapters. I hope you like my inclusion of Dragons Snap. Everyone read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Family tree

Here's a request from one of my friends "Billy Joel" (No, I didn't have any trouble figuring out that it was you.) A family tree of my characters.  
  
  
  
Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley  
  
Bill Weasley & Jennifer Weasley  
  
Sara Weasley  
  
Sharon Weasley  
  
Charlie Weasley & Susan Weasley  
  
Lana Weasley  
  
Lacy Weasley  
  
Percy Weasley & Penelope Weasley  
  
Karen Weasley  
  
Kathleen Weasley  
  
Kristen Weasley  
  
Fred Weasley & Angelina Weasley  
  
Nicole Weasley  
  
Nora Weasley  
  
Nancy Weasley  
  
George Weasley & Alicia Weasley  
  
Tanya Weasley  
  
Tamora Weasley  
  
Tiffany Weasley  
  
Ronald Weasley & Hermione Weasley  
  
Clarissa Weasley  
  
?????????????  
  
Virginia Potter & Harry Potter  
  
Malcolm Potter  
  
  
  
Clarissa has another sibling? Who could it be? We'll just have to wait and see. I'm in a rhyming mood. Sorry. 


End file.
